thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Helps Out
Patrick Helps Out is the seventh episode of the second season of Sudrian Stories. Plot A big enemy of the Culdee Fell Railway is rain. Most engines don't like it, as it makes the rails slippery, but they get over it. However, that's a different story for the engines on Culdee Fell, where it's a real annoyance. If one engine hates it the most, however, it's Patrick. He doesn't like being delayed, or getting wet. One night, however, there was a huge storm. "This doesn't seem like it will end soon." Remarked Wilfred. "How long do you think ve vill be delayed?" Asked Shane Dooiney. Nobody knew the answer, but Eric spoke up. "It seems like it's raining hard, eh, Patrick?" He winked to a grumpy Patrick next to him. Patrick groaned. "I say, if this storm is this bad, and everything is soaked, I will refuse to leave this shed!" He protested. "Oh, yes you will! If you don't I oughta-" Started Wilfred, but Ernest cut him off. "Now, Wilfred. There's no controlling Patrick." He said calmly. "If he's not going to work tomorrow, maybe you can stop watching that television and do some of work." Wilfred was appalled. "But I need to know if Shanna says yes!" "Alright, I'll do Patrick's work." Sighed Ernest. "Is he still watching that drama show?" Whispered Culdee to Eric. "He knows it's scripted, right?" Replied Eric. Patrick was true to his word, as the next day, he refused to leave Kirk Machan Sheds. "Patrick, you need to push passengers up the mountain, it's your job!" Scolded Mr. Walter Richards. The posh engine didn't care. "I won't go! You can't make me!" "Well, at least let Alaric out!" With a groan, Patrick left the sheds to let Alaric out, who was giving the former the stink eye. "For goodness sake, Patrick, you're acting like a child!" Ernest chuckled. "I'll push his coach up the mountain, it'll be nice to take long runs again, just like the old days." Thus, Ernest did Patrick's job for the day, while Patrick sat in the shed, not wanting to deal with getting wet. "This is a new paint job, I refuse to let it get wet!" He stated to anybody who told him to leave. However, that changed later that day. The lines were still soaked, with Wilfred and Patrick being the only two at the sheds, since most of them were stuck at Summit due to Alaric derailing. But, Wilfred was too distracted by the shed's television, thus, Patrick felt like he was all alone. Culdee was going uphill with Catherine, some people were on board to get Alaric back onto the rails. "Almost there, Culdee!" Called Catherine. "Good." Panted Culdee. "These slippery rails are really tiring me out!" Catherine chuckled. But, Culdee couldn't laugh. He was too nervous, and he had the right to be. Culdee couldn't go up anymore, he just sat there, trying to get up. "You've gotta be kidding me." Groaned the mountain engine. A few minutes later, Mr. Walter Richards came to Kirk Machan Sheds. "Patrick, get out here!" He called. Patrick was quite startled. "Agh! What's happening?!" He exclaimed. "Did Shanna and Tyler make up?!" Patrick had actually gotten a bit invested into Wilfred's show. Mr. Walter Richards face palmed. "Patrick! Culdee's stuck on the mountainside, and I need you to push him up." "Why can't Wilfred do it?!" Asked Patrick. "I'm watching my show." With a sigh, Patrick left with Mr. Walter Richards, and the two charged up the mountain. With nobody being on the line, Patrick charged up, and he was doing just fine. After about fifteen minutes, they sighted the struggling Culdee. Little did anybody know, Culdee's water tank was running low. Suddenly, he ran out, and began moving backwards. "Uh... help? Help!" Said Culdee. Patrick started speeding up, and rounded a bend, going behind the descending Culdee and Catherine. "Don't worry, fellas! I'm here!" Boomed Patrick. As the two rammed into Patrick, he put his brakes on, stopping them just before the bend. "Hooray for Patrick!" Cheered Culdee. Patrick helped Culdee and Catherine up the mountain, and they quickly made it up. Alaric was rerailed, and the six engines charged down the mountain, cheering. As they came back to the sheds, Wilfred was shocked the see the giant group of engines charge in. When the chatter stopped, Wilfred had a question. "What took you all so long?" Characters *Ernest *Wilfred *Culdee *Shane Dooiney *Patrick *Eric *Catherine *Alaric (Does not speak) Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories - Season 2